Shinda Meiyo
Supplemental Information Hair color: Pink/black Eye color: Blue/yellow Dress/Outfit: Look at the pictures Nationality/Race: Japanese-British Catchphrase: "You, sir, are a bloody idiot." Artwork Shinda Meiyo.png|Shinda Meiyo Voicebank Icon Shinda Meiyo.jpg|Shinda Meiyo (by Ryu-Sekii) Shinda Meiyo (with outfit).png|Shinda Meiyo (Full Avatar) Videos Voice Configuration Meiyo is currently a CV voicebank. She is a Romaji encoded voicebank with Hiragana aliases. Current Voicebanks Shinda Meiyo Act 1 - CV Voicebank - Download Here Future Voicebanks * Shinda Meiyo Act 2 - VCV Voicebank * Shinda Meiyo Appends (VCV) - Whisper, Calm, Dark, and Power. * Shinda Meiyo English (CV VC) * Trivia UTAU Facts * Meiyo's personality is based off of the negative side of the creator's personality. * Meiyo is the creator's third original UTAUloid. * Meiyo was created because the creator felt that her other UTAU, Ari Utano, needed a counterpart. * She is Ari Utano's counterpart. * Her favorite color is pink. * Her favorite color combination is pink and white. * She has impeccable aim. * She plays the piano and the pipe organ, as well as the saxophone. * She is depicted as being extremely quiet. * She does extremely well in school. She is good at all subjects, however she is most prominent in English. Her "worst" subject is Science. * Her birthday is on 3/14, or international Pi day. * She was recorded in an alto type voice and pitched up to create a soprano, and also to get a different tone quality out of the creator's voice. * She will never physically hurt anybody outright, but if extremely provoked, she will probably leave mental scarring due to the intensity of the mind torture she will unleash. * She has played both Hitori Kakurenbo (Hide-and-Seek by Yourself) and the Midnight Game, as well as preformed other occult rituals, and lived to tell the tale. * She has attempted to get Ari Utano to preform one with her. * She only goes on the internet to look up information on the occult and urban legends. * She is particularly interested in Japanese urban legends, as she finds them the most interesting. * She hates it when people use her nickname. * Her nickname is Mei-Mei. Terms of Use * Do not claim Meiyo as your own. * Do not impersonate me, the creator. * Do not use Meiyo for anything offensive or illegal. * I will not hold responsibility if there is any trouble. * You do not need permission to use the voicebank. * Please put the name of the UTAUloid if she is used in any of your videos/songs/art. * Do not use my UTAUloid for profit unless you have obtained permission from me prior to doing so. * Do not redistrubute Meiyo. * Do not redistribute a modified version of Meiyo. * Do not use my samples in the voicebanks for another UTAUloid's voicebank. * You MAY modify the oto.ini, but do not publicly distribute a modified oto.ini of the voicebank without my permission. This article was written by the creator, and is one hundred percent true. The details seen here may be subject to change at any time. Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Official Profile Category:Soprano Voicebanks Category:Sopranino Voicebanks Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Character Icons Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Female voicers Category:Japanese-American Utauloids Category:Japanese-British voicebanks Category:Pink haired UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Alias Category:Crealoid